narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Flow
refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Similarly, techniques such as Kakuzu's Earth Release: Earth Spear, 's Lava Release Chakra Mode and the 's Lightning Release Chakra Mode are used to increase close-quarter combat offence and defence by flowing chakra directly through the user's body. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. The known variations of chakra utilised include: * Wind chakra, as explained by Asuma Sarutobi, is used in order to increase the sharpness of bladed weapons, so much so that in the hands of an experienced user even small blades are capable of piercing substantial rocks easily, leading to his assertion that this chakra is unparalleled offensively in close and mid-ranged fights. This effect is achieved by utilising two opposing chakra currents, which are ground against each other in such a manner that they sharpen one another into fine pieces.Naruto chapter 317, pages 14-17 * Lightning chakra, as applied to weapons, provides an increased cutting power similar to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object. Also, when the flowed his lightning chakra directly into his own body, it was capable of electrically stimulating his nervous system. This resulted in an increase in his reaction time, raw speed, and defensive power to their utmost limits.Naruto chapter 462, page 3 * Earth chakra seemingly increases the defensive power of an object to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. However, the application of this variation has only been observed through Kakuzu flowing it directly into his own body, where it resulted both in his skin becoming as hard as diamond and an increase in the overall destructive power of his physical attacks.Naruto chapter 332, pages 11-12 * Fire chakra engulfs the desired weapon in intense localised flames, which follow the subsequent path of the object in question, incinerating anything which comes into direct contact.Naruto chapter 527, page 3 *'Water' chakra can be applied to a persons body as a study shield of armor, and can withstand any physical attack made by an enemy. And it can even be passed on another person. * Yin-Yang Release chakra does not conform to a single defined list of beneficial effects unlike other chakra natures, instead imitating the properties of the techniques used by the individual in question. ** Shadow Imitation Technique through chakra flow is able to endow weapons with the ability to pierce the enemies' shadows, paralysing them in place. * Combined natures chakra can be seemingly used like the basic natures, although almost not seen or explored in the series. In manga, the only example is 's Lava Release Chakra Mode and, in anime, another example is Guren's Crystal Armour, both chakra flow techniques used through body. ** Lava Release chakra seemingly engulfs desired target within a layer of lava, giving it the side effect of burning what ever it comes into contact with. ** Crystal Release chakra shields a desired target within a layer of transparent crystal, protecting it from physical attacks and aiding in performing stronger physical attacks. ** Magnet Release chakra magnetises an object and allows the user to manipulate the magnetised object. The magnetic effect can also be passed on through direct contact with another object or person. Asuma Sarutobi carried special Chakra Blades that were fabricated from a material that absorbed chakra easier, in order to more effectively create these unique effects, which later fell into the possession of his student, Shikamaru. He also taught Naruto Uzumaki the basics of this technique. Trivia * Although the use of chakra flow techniques have been seen throughout the series, the actual term, 'Chakra Flow', was first used by Karin in the Pain's Assault arc, when she observed the use of chakra flow by Killer B. * During his final battle against Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke infused a Fūma Shuriken with lightning chakra to increase its sharpness. * Although Darui and Omoi have yet to show any named techniques that involves chakra flow, Darui has infused his Cleaver Sword with lightning chakra to immobilise Suigetsu Hōzuki, as well as thrown a lightning-infused shuriken to break a sword that Kisame Hoshigaki was holding. Omoi has channelled lightning chakra through his sword to diffuse Deidara's . * In his battle against Sasuke, Danzō exhales wind-nature chakra onto a kunai which expands into a sharp blade shaped like a scimitar. In the anime, he does the same to shuriken, increasing their range and cutting power. * The dual swords Kiba, wielded by and Raiga Kurosuki, are imbued with lightning to make them the sharpest swords ever forged; whether this is by default or provided by the user's chakra is unknown. * In the anime, a ninja cat was able to use chakra flow through his claws to deflect weapons.Naruto: Shippūden episode 189 * In the light novel adaptation of Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!, Kakashi had used two kunai knives with lightning-infused chakra that had X-shaped tip-like markings at the ends to counterattack against Kirisame's Water Release: Water Whip. See Also * * Sage Mode ** Frog Kata * Six Paths Sage Mode * * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode References Category:Jutsu Type